1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a tool for installing a seal ring for a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing CMP processes, the rotational speed of the polishing pad and the substrate affect the polishing rate as does the down force pressure with which the substrate is pressed against the polishing pad. The polishing slurry or electrolyte, in the case of electrochemical mechanical polishing (ECMP), also affects the polishing rate.
To perform a CMP process, the polishing pad and the substrate are rotated while pressed together. The polishing slurry (or electrolyte) is provided to the polishing pad. The material removal rate or polishing rate can be optimized such that a predetermined polishing rate can be achieved consistently by preselecting the rotational rate of the polishing pad, the rotational rate of the substrate, the down force pressure, and the amount of polishing slurry (or electrolyte) provided to the polishing pad. If any one of the rotational rate, down force pressure, or amount of polishing slurry deviates from the preselected values, the predetermined polishing rate may not be achieved and numerous substrates may be wasted.
Computers can be programmed to control the rotational rate of the polishing pad and the substrate as well as the down force pressure. Computers can also control opening and closing a valve for a predetermined period of time to permit polishing slurry to be delivered to the polishing pad. The amount of time that the valve is opened determines the amount of polishing slurry delivered. However, if there is a leak in the line delivering the polishing slurry to the polishing pad, an insufficient amount of polishing fluid may be delivered to the polishing pad and thus, the polishing rate may not meet the predetermined value.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for preventing leaks in polishing slurry delivery lines in a CMP apparatus.